A New Beginning
by Funky Monkey
Summary: 1+2; 3+4 pairings. Fluffy story.


  
  
Chapter 1--New Beginnings  
  
  
  
  
"Heero,"Duo whined."Have you seen my hairbrush?"  
  
"Hn,"came Heero's expressionless voice.  
  
"Oh, come on, have you?! I really need it!"Duo continued.  
  
"Have you tried under the bed?"Heero asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Duo peered under the bed. Lo and behold, there was his brush. He quickly ran it through his hair a few times before tying it in a messy braid. They finished packing and went to meet Quatre and Trowa by the car.  
  
"Who's driving?"Quatre asked cheerily, clinging to his lover's arm.  
  
"I am,"Heero said, climbing into the driver's seat. Duo clambered in beside him. Trowa and Quatre climbed quietly into the back seat.  
  
"Heero, I'm cold,"Duo whined.  
  
"Put a coat on."  
  
"I don't have a coat here."  
  
Heero passed him his own."Here."  
  
Duo pouted."Thanks, but don't you ever act a bit more like a lover than like a rock?"  
  
"Because this is the way I am,"Heero replied."I'm not about to turn into a mushy piece of crap to meet your every need."  
  
"I'm not cold anymore,"Duo said, handing the coat back to Heero. He turned away and leaned his head on the window.   
  
After about an hour, they all arrived at the new safehouse. Trowa grabbed the keys and stepped up to the door. Duo pushed him out of the way and barged into the house. He went straight down the hallway, and a few seconds later, he returned.  
  
"There are two rooms,"he said, sighing.  
  
"So?"Quatre said."Me and Trowa get one room, and you and Heero get the other one."  
  
"Hn,"was all Heero said.  
  
"Yeah, well let's go, little one,"Trowa said, pulling Quatre toward one of the rooms.  
  
Duo sighed again and set off for the kitchen. Heero stared after him.   
  
What's wrong with him? he thought. He'd usually be jumping all over me when we'd have a chance to be alone together. Now he's not even looking at me.  
  
He quickly headed to the kitchen after Duo, but Duo wasn't there.  
  
******************  
  
When Duo arrived at the unoccupied room, he shut the door and headed over to the window. He heard sounds coming from the room beside him. It immediately made him jealous.  
  
Trowa and Quatre are at work, he thought, smirking. Of course, if I ever even made a move to take the relationship a step further with Heero, he'd probably throw me out the window.   
  
Duo fished through his bag and pulled out his brush. He undid his hair and ran the brush through it. Unexpectedly, a silent tear ran down his cheek.  
  
I don't think I should forgive him this time, he thought. He doesn't care about my feelings. Just his stupid laptop.  
  
Without knowing, more tears streamed down his face. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him back toward their owner.  
  
"Duo,"Heero murmured, burying his face in Duo's hair."What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you think?"came Duo's cold reply."You don't care about my feelings."  
  
"How could you say that?"  
  
"I've never asked you for anything but love, and I haven't even gotten that from you, Heero. I love you, I always have, and I always will. But if you can't love me back, then..."Duo trailed off.  
  
"Duo, I love you too. I thought you knew!"Heero exclaimed, turning Duo around to face him.  
  
"But you're always on your laptop, and anytime I talk to you, you tell me to shut up. Anytime I'm around you, you don't even hug me. You never say hello in the morning. I've been wondering if there's something wrong with me, because you never even talk to me,"Duo sermoned."And in our whole relationship, which has been for four months, I haven't even gotten three kisses from you."  
  
Duo buried his face in Heero's neck.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you,"Heero explained."It's just what I'm like, I can't help it. And I'm sorry for not giving you enough love."  
  
Heero tilted Duo's face up to his own. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Duo's.  
  
******************  
  
Quatre and Trowa wandered down the hall to Heero's and Duo's room.  
  
"Heero, Duo, it's dinner,"Quatre said softly, knocking on the door.  
  
There was no answer. So Quatre pushed the door open a little bit. What he saw almost made him fall over. Heero was pressing Duo to the wall, and he was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He had never seen Heero that agressive before. Never. Ever. Not even in battle. Quatre quickly shut the door and turned to Trowa, who was wide-eyed.  
  
"That was...... interesting,"Trowa said.  
  
"Well, it could give us a few ideas,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Huh?"Trowa said, shocked.  
  
Quatre grinned."We've never tried the wall before."  
  
********************  
  
"Heero,"Duo whispered."You've changed."  
  
"No, I haven't. But if I was faced with the possibility of losing you, I'd do anything to keep you,"Heero murmured."Anything...."  
  
"Heero, I......."Duo started.  
  
"Shhhh,"Heero whispered, placing a finger lightly on Duo's lips."It's dinner. Let's go."  
  
********************  
  
(Author's Note: Yum.... Sap....... Yum..... Sap.......)  
  



End file.
